Nieve Carmesí
by Hiba Bianchezza
Summary: — Por favor detén esto Mikoto – habló con determinación mirándole a los ojos – ya no puedes ser un rey, a este paso morirás. — Sabes que no puedo – respondió monótona mente observando temblar al peli purpura – Reisi ¿Por qué tiemblas? — No estoy temblado idiota – respondió para derívale. Advertencia: Lemmon, AU, Meprg
1. Prologo

**Nieve Carmesí **

Autora: Hiba

Pareja: Mikoto Suoh X Munakata Reisi

Advertencias: AU, Lemon, Mpreg.

Género: Romántico.

Clasificación: 15+

Prologo: Invierno Azul.

Por favor detén esto Mikoto – habló con determinación mirándole a los ojos – ya no puedes ser un rey, a este paso morirás.

Sabes que no puedo – respondió monótonamente observando temblar al peli purpura – Reisi ¿Por qué tiemblas?

No estoy temblado idiota – respondió para derívale – tu sabes que no puedo dejar pasar esto, ya que has involucrado a estudiantes inocentes pero… - se detuvo a sentir la mano del otro en su mejilla – quisiera ayudarte no como rey sino como Reisi, tu Reisi – confeso escondiéndose entre su cabello y el cuello del peli rojo.

Reisi – le llamo calmado – ya no estamos en secundaria, pero aun eres mi Reisi – dijo bajamente al oído del otro, mientras su mano bajaba a su cintura – dejarme tenerte otra vez Reisi-sama.

Si, Mikoto – respondió mientras veía los ojos del otro – pero, vayamos a otro lugar – finalizo sonriendo – ¿Mikoto? – le nombro a ser cargado – es vergonzoso, caminare también – dijo separándose del otro.

Reisi, recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste – rio para ver la cara del otro.

Claro – respondió con simpleza – te amo Mikoto Suoh, fue un día como este cuando te lo dije impulsivamente y te bese, mis hormonas estaba en flor de piel – finalizo sonrojándose un poco.

Tarde en darte una semana por una semana pero, tu Munakata Reisi me esperaste y me cuidaste a pesar que siempre estuve en peleas.

Si, eras un buscapleitos y un excelente novio a pesar que Tatara Totsuka siempre te perseguía, Suoh ¿Por qué rompimos? – preguntó bajamente viendo el cielo

Realmente nunca rompimos, me volví el rey rojo y tú eras el rey azul así que desde ahí nos volvimos distantes, solo un rey puede afectar a otro rey – contesto mirado la espalda – todavía ¿quieres ser mío? – pregunto.

Si, un hombre no puede romper su palabra – respondió para llegar a un pequeño templo – entremos Mikoto yo siempre te amaré, lo sabes verdad.

Reisi yo moriré deberías amar a otra persona, una que no te meta en peleas y no te contradiga en todo – finalizo para empujándole y abrazarle de la cintura.

Si hiciera eso, no haría esto Mikoto – dijo para darse la vuelta abrazando su cuello y besarle – te amo Suoh Mikoto.

No tienes remedio – respondió para quitaré el abrigo – eres más hermoso que la última vez – menciono quitándole la ropa rápidamente – Tatara.

Suoh ¿me amas? – pregunto mientras sus ojos aguantaban las lágrimas y sentían las manos del rey rojo.

Si – respondió besándole.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Momentos después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mikoto, no me dejes – pidió mirando al otro vistiéndose.

No puedo – respondió yendo a la puerta – Es un adiós Munakata Reisi.

¿Por qué? Si siempre te amé y siempre lo haré, pero tú nunca me pudiste poner como tu primera prioridad – pregunto tomando la chaqueta del otro para ponerla en su pecho –aun cuando observe tu interés por Tatara Totsuka.

¿Por qué eres tan problemático Munakata? – dijo al aire para salir de ahí sin su chaqueta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Al día siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Solo un rey puede matar a otro – dijo el rey plateado esperando el ataque final.

No lo hagas – grito el rey azul.

Gracias – dijo el peli rojo para atravesar al adolescente, mientras sus Damocles desaparecían – perdona Munakata por dejarte hacer el trabajo sucio – abrió sus brazos para que su espada cayera y ver al otro atravesarle.

Idiota, eres un idiota Mikoto – hablo bajamente sintiendo la mano del otro en su rostro y cerrado los ojos por la caricia – no es justo.

Reisi, sonríe siempre me gusto eso de ti – dijo para perderse en la oscuridad.

Idiota – contesto sacando su espada con un nudo en la garganta y abrazándole – siempre has sido egoísta hasta tu último momento – menciono para llevárselo de ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a JustBePerfect y SunFlor, ya que me dejaron comentario.

Me tardare en publicar ya que entrare a la escuela pronto.

Capítulo 1- Nieve de egoísmo.

Eh regresado – dijo entrado a la habitación del hospital, mirando la cama conectada y al antiguo rey rojo en ella – Suoh, ¿Cuánto despastaras?, sabes han pasado tres semanas desde ese día y yo… - se le corto la voz – hoy HOMRA se metió en la delegación, aun sin el poder del aura ellos me producen problemas tuve que sacar de la prisión a Yata-san espero que lo agradezca - siempre he odiado esa formalidades tuyas Munakata – escucho suavemente la voz del otro - ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto el ojí-ámbar.

Mikoto – menciono su nombre mientras salía de la habitación entrado con el personal médico.

Señor Suoh, fue traído al hospital central de Shizume y ha estado inconsciente por tres semanas debe estar agradecido con el señor Munakata por traeré justo a tiempo – hablo el doctor mientras le revisaba y cuando todo estaba en orden salió.

¿Por qué me salvaste? – le pregunto al otro mirándole a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Hay que tener razones para ayudar a otros Mikoto – respondió el otro mirándole también y yendo a una silla disponible – Tus hombres no saben que estás vivo – informo tomando su mano - ¿Quieres que les diga? – pregunto con deje de temor.

No, yo mismo iré – contesto quitándole su mano – Munakata ¿Qué harás conmigo?

Nada, ya no eres el tercer rey rojo y el segundo rey dorado me aseguro que todos tus crímenes han sido absortos – respondió – aunque como Munakata Reisi me gustaría vivir contigo.

Es imposible eso Munakata – hablo mirándole a los ojos – ya no puedo seguir contigo, perdona pero debemos distáncianos esto es lo mejor para los dos y para nuestras organizaciones.

Respectare tu decisión Suoh – contesto quedamente – así que esto es un adiós – menciono bajamente saliendo de la habitación.

Adiós Munakata.

El ojí-violeta caminaba por el pasillo sentía que su pulso se detenía y sudaba fríamente, cuando entro al ascensor se recargo en este para pensar – siempre egoísta Mikoto, nunca me amaste o simplemente yo nunca vi la verdad – Señor se encuentra bien – escucho la voz de una señora que había entrado después.

Si – contesto dejando sus pensamientos y saliendo de ahí sin evitar mirar la habitación del peli rojo – debo pasar por la compra – se dijo a sí mismo para no caer en la depresión y caminado hasta el supermercado.

¡Ah! Si es Munakata – grito un castaño de ojos avellanas - ¿Qué traer por aquí al rey azul? – pregunto con enfado.

Lo mismo que a ti – respondió secamente – te pido que me dejes en paz – dijo separándose de donde se encontraba.

¡ah! Su idioteza necesita privacidad, ja no creas que te dejare hacer lo que te plazca – hablo con sorna el más joven.

¿Por qué son tan egoístas? – grito haciendo que a su alrededor se incendiada en llamas azules – maldición – dijo por debajo respirado para apagar todo – siempre egoísta tú, Mikoto e incluso Fushimi – diciendo eso se fue.

¿Qué demonios? No estaba así en la mañana, estaría mal su comida – decía por debajo el castaño – se encontrara enfermo – En verdad eres idiota Mi-Sa-Ki – escucho cerca de su oído la voz del su ex mejor amigo – MONO – grito del susto.

Guarda silencio Mi-Sa-Ki – chan estamos en un lugar público y causar problemas solamente te haría romper tu liberta condicionar – menciono el peli negro mordiendo la oreja del otro causando que se pusiera rojo – Munakata-san tiene mucho trabajo y está lleno de presiones, ahora tiene las manos llenas gracias a sus payasadas, Mi-Sa-Ki-chan por tu seguridad y los demás les sugiero que dejen de actual por lo menos hasta que los otros reyes se vayan, estamos siendo observados es muy extraño que hayan fallecido tres reyes y ahora quieren corta la cabeza del capitán, Mi-Sa-Ki-chan no voltees o la cámara tomara mis labios y eso no podemos permitido.

¿Qué? Mono, porque lo haces somos enemigos y tu… - no pudo continuar por la respiración en su nuca – no hagas eso, estamos en publicó mono.

Entonces, si estuviéramos en un sitio privado me dejarías hacer este tipo de cosas me haces feliz Mi-Sa-Ki-chan pero, lástima que tengo una agenda tan llena que ni siquiera puedo hacer mis compras en paz antes que me llamen de la oficina, ahora deberé de pagar todo esto – dijo para alejase del otro – sería bueno tener una linda y pequeña esposa que haga esto por mí – menciono con burla para regresar unos pasos y besar al otro.

Mono estúpido – dijo por debajo temblado de la furia – sino fuera por esa estúpida libertad condicional ya estuvieras besado el piso.

Eso quisieras Misaki pero no puede ser – le respondió desde lejos – mi emoción por ti es más grande que mi trabajo pero el trabajo es trabajo.

Idiota – hablo bajamente sonrojado yendo por su propia comida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Afuera 8 minutos después-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Munakata-san – gritaba el teniente del sector 4 – Munakata-san no se haga el loco conmigo – reclamo el más joven – demonios por eso odio a los sujetos de gran corazón, siempre dejan para ustedes el dolor no es justo Munakata Reisi – hablo seriamente interponiéndose enfrente del otro viendo la cara sorprendida del capitán – vamos empiece a cantar, sé que siempre va al hospital después del trabajo y regresa a la media noche ¿A quién escondes? – le pregunto directamente.

Egoístas siempre son egoístas – menciono el mayor mirando al otro – Suoh está vivo sabes él fue mi novio hasta tercer año de secundaria pero, creo que solamente fue un juego para él nunca me tomo en serio y ahora nosotros no nos volveremos a ver.

En verdad son como niños crecidos – dijo desviando la mirada – Mikoto es un idiota así que será mejor seguir adelante Munakata no está solo, demostrare al imbécil ese quien es Munakata Reisi.

Y me dices niño a mí Fushimi – contesto al otro para seguir caminando.

Sabes por aquí vive el idiota de Misaki – menciono el peli negro mirando las residencias – me pregunto si aún vive con su familia, nos vemos Munakata-san – declaro para desvía su rumbo con una sonrisa siniestra.

Mañana hare horas extras – decía al aire – tal vez me traslade sería lo mejor empezar de nuevo, gracias Fushimi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En verdad desde el incidente me han sobrecargado de trabajo – se quejaba una rubia – y más por su culpa – señalaba al camarero.

Perdona – decía con un tic nervioso en la ceja - ¿y bien que tratas de avisarme? El brazo derecho del rey azul Awashima -kun.

En verdad solo hablas tonterías – dijo frunciendo el ceño la mujer – han llegado los peces gordos así que, no se muevan una organización como esta sería masacrada y HOMRA no viviría sin un rey que les proteja.

Estás diciendo que tu rey nos protegerá – le hablo serio mirándole a los ojos – sabes…

Que su único rey es Suoh Mikoto ¿no?, él sabe que tienen orgullo y eso es bueno en cierta ocasiones, el idiota de Misaki Yata solo le causa más trabajo a mi rey, Izumo cuidarte – menciono para irse de ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Tres días después -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Munakata-san ¿estás bien? – decía preocupado el teniente a verle parido – deberíamos ir al hospital no es común que te desvanezcas tres días seguiros – menciono caminado con el mayor.

Perdona los problemas ocasionados Saruhiko – dijo el peli purpura – espero que no sea nada grave.

Si no fueras hombre juraría que estarías embarazado – bromeo el más pequeño que recibió un golpe en la cabeza.

Si eso fuera posible, Misaki-chan estaría embarazado – dijo en media broma – espero que no lo hayas forzado.

Nunca le haría algo así a Misaki – respondió – cuando me unir al sector 4 debo decir que fue por despecho ante él, me enojo que siempre estuviera con Mikoto y se fue de mi lado por ello es un mocoso que se deja arrastrar con cualquier cosa, solo tome un poco de su debilidad en mi provecho.

Te odiara después – hablo viéndole seriamente.

No me importa siempre cuando sea yo a quien mire – contesto a lo dicho – además si fuera posible que estuviera embarazado eso sería una bendición.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En el hospital Central -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya puede retirase del hospital Suoh Mikoto – hablaba un médico acomodándose los lentes – el señor Munakata Reisi ha pagado los honorarios de su estadía.

Ya veo – dijo para salir de ahí con ropas parecidas a las suyas – haciendo cosas innecesarias, gracias – camino lentamente cuando vio al cuarto rey en la entrada, estaba parido y prácticamente siendo sostenido por Fushimi – Munakata – menciono pasado de ellos.

Suoh – menciono dejando caer su peso en el menor – Fushimi, perdona.

Ni lo menciones – comento con rencor mal disimulado - ¿alguien podría traer una silla? – menciono llamado la atención del personal.

¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto una enfermedad a ver inconsciente al capitán del sector 4.

No lo sé con claridad, durante tres días ha sufrido de nauseas, mareos, desmayos, y cambios hormonales – comento el menor que ayudaba a trasladado.

Yo lo atenderé personalmente – hablo una anciana de cabellos canos y anteojos grandes.

Si directora – contesto la chica que les indico donde llevar al ojí violeta.

Pequeño, me ayudarías en trasladado a la camilla – hablo la anciana.

Claro – comento el teniente viendo los aparatos - ¿Por qué lo han traído aquí? – pregunto.

Es un rey ¿verdad? – devolvió la pregunta – ¿Cuánto sabes de su relación con Mikoto Suoh? Ellos han mantenido relaciones sexuales.

Con todo respecto señora, no soy nadie para méteme en las relaciones ajenas – respondió el menor para poner su mano en su espalda.

Ya veo, bueno tendré que realizar el ultrasonido para asegúrame – dijo la anciana retirado la ropa superior del capitán.

Si hace algo sospechoso señora, no crea que seré piadoso – amenazo el más joven.

Lo tendré en cuenta – hablo la anciano procediendo, dejando ver en la pantalla un pequeño punto dentro de una especie de bolsa – él será padre, solo entre reyes se pueden afectar – menciono – le entregare la incapacidad durante un año y le informare al rey dorado – comunico la anciana saliendo del consultorio.

¿Quién es esa anciana? – se preguntaba el teniente del sector 4 – señor Munakata – llamaba al mayor – señor Munakata, espero que no se desmaye de nuevo – decía.

¿De qué me voy a desmayar? – hablo bajamente el peli purpura - ¿Por qué mi ropa esta desacomodada?

Bueno, ¿Cómo lo digo? ¿Cómo te lo puedo explicar? – hablaba moviendo su cabello – una doctora extraña le atendió y me dijo que solo los reyes se pueden afectar pero, también me pregunto si habías mantenido relaciones sexuales con el idiota de Mikoto, claro yo le dije que lo que ustedes hacían no me importaba así que la viejita roñosa, te quito la ropa superior y realizo no sé qué cosa para ver a los bebes y menciono decirle al rey dorado y algo de una incapacitación por largo tiempo – hablo el más joven atropelladamente.

¿Qué? – respondió el ojí violeta tocando su abdomen – Fushimi, vámonos – anuncio acomodándose la ropa y levantándose lentamente para ir a la puerta.

Pero, no esperada a la vieja esa – dijo el menor mientras seguía al capitán.

Si es importante el rey dorado me informara, ahora solo quiero trabajar – declaro subiéndose a un auto.

No le dirá al imbécil de Mikoto Suoh – menciono mirado el porte del mayor.

No, él lo quiso así y yo respectare su decisión de sepáranos – respondió.

Egoístas – menciono por debajo el menor.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2- Tormenta de Sangre

Caminaba tranquilamente el ex rey rojo, cuando abrió la puerta y vio su grupo reunido o al menos la mayoría.

¡MIKOTO! – gritaron yendo hacia el peli rojo – ¿está bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Nada de importancia – contesto mientras se sentaba – fui llevado al hospital y perdí mi estatus del segundo rey rojo.

Eso no importa lo importante es que te encuentres bien – dijo el bar tender – hace unos días que Yata no ha venido aquí pero, se alegrara que se encuentre bien.

Ya veo – dijo eso para descansar.

Mikoto, el rey purpura de la impureza y el rey verde de la nobleza ¿son peligrosos? – pregunto el dueño del lugar.

Mmm… – pensó unos momentos antes de continuar – el rey de la impureza controla las condiciones de aire, puede hacerlo puro o contaminado al grado de ser un potente veneno – menciono viendo la expresión de su segundo al mando – el rey verde puede controlar la salud, hace que las personas puedan sanar alguna herida o infectada al punto de la podrición, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Izumo.

Ellos están aquí Mikoto, están investigado la que paso con los otros dos reyes – menciono viendo al otro fruncí el ceño – me lo comento la mano derecha de Munakata.

Siempre haciendo cosas innecesarias – comento por debajo dejando a más de uno confundido ante lo dicho – son reyes sin paciencia y tienen un carácter frio, Munakata la pasara mal con ellos aquí en el día podrán ser unas personas con negocios respetables pero también son parte de la mafia o incluso terroristas – menciono.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En otro lugar -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi-Sa-ki – decían cerca de su oído – despierta Mi-Sa-ki.

Saru – menciono adormilado el peli rojo - ¿Qué pasa?

Misaki, ¿casarte conmigo? – pregunto viendo la reacción del otro

¿Qué? Eres idiota, una cosa es que nos acostemos de vez en cuanto – menciono rojo de vergüenza – además, prefiero una relación así como la que tenemos, ¿para qué quieres que nos casemos?

Quiero ser lo primero que veas cuando te despiertes y verte hasta que me llegue a dormir, Misaki te amo – menciono mientras le acariciaba el rostro – Misaki te esperare todo el día si es necesario, recuerda estaré en el centro comercial en la entrada M a las 4:00 – dijo mientras salía con su espalda en mano.

Idiota – menciono el peli rojo para vestirse e ir al bar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En Scepter 4 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Teniente tenemos órdenes para escotarte a ti y al capitán Munakata hasta la cede de los Usagi – le informaron sus subordinados.

Está bien – contesto ya sabiendo más o menos donde llevaba eso.

El capitán ya está en el auto – informaron para llevarle.

Fushimi – dijo el capitán mientras veía la ventana – vámonos.

Durante diez minutos el auto fue tranquilo ambos metidos en sus pensamientos cuando bajaron fueron escoltados hasta el salón principal donde los esperaban la anciana del hospital y el segundo rey dorado.

Cuarto Rey Azul Reisi Munakata y teniente del Scepter 4 Fushimi Saruhiko, deben saber que a partir de hoy, Munakata te estará prohibido estar en tu centro de operaciones hasta dentro de un año y tu trabajo se dividirá entre el quinto rey purpura y el sexto rey verde como tus dos subordinados Seri Awashima y Fushimi Saruhiko, hay alguna objeción.

Si, podría dejarme el día de hoy libre – comento el menor – tengo un asunto de suma importancia hoy – comento.

Está bien y ¿tu Munakata?

No, si usted ordena no queda de otra que yo deba obedecer – menciono cansado Munakata.

Señor Munakata Reisi debe saber que está cerca de cumplir el primer mes de gestación – menciono la mujer viendo a los otros dos ponerse tensos – su salud estará dedicara a partir de ahora, por lo cual debe dejar cualquier cosa que le presione.

… - se quedó callado el rey azul.

Si no tienen nada más que decir hay que retirarse – menciono el mayor saliendo de la sala con la anciana.

Munakata se encuentra bien – menciono el joven viéndole a las espaldas.

Si, solo pensaba como cuidarle a una niña yo solo – respondió – Fushimi, es hora de irnos.

¿Cómo sabe que será una niña? – le pregunto para destreza al mayor.

No lo sé, pero siento que lo será – contesto sonriendo sin percatase de ello – me gustaría que tuviera sus ojos.

Ya veo, sabes hoy le pedir matrimonio a Misaki – anuncio viendo como el mayor le veía con sorpresa – me rechazo, es muy cruel Yata es cruel.

Tal vez, todos los somos – dijo subiendo al auto asignado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. En HOMRA-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mi-Ko-To-san – hablo bajamente conmocionado ante lo que veía, su rey fumando en el sofá donde se sentaba a lado de Tatara - Mikoto-san bienvenido – dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Bienvenido Yata – respondió.

El peli rojo fue a su lado y estuvo conversando con el otro.

Yata, no le dirás de tu relación con Saru – comento uno de sus conocidos.

Callarte idiota, nunca tuve una relación con el estúpido mono – le grito mientras le golpeaba.

Mikoto, será mejor que vayas a descansar te vez algo parido – comento el bar tender.

Mañana vendré – les dijo a su grupo para salir.

Yata, no le dirás a Saruhiko que no iras a su departamento – comento el dueño del lugar.

No, él y yo no somos novios – contesto saliendo de ahí corriendo por la repentina lluvia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-En el centro comercial-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Muy cruel – menciono el teniente del Scepter 4 sintiendo su teléfono - ¿pasa algo Munakata-san? – contesto su teléfono.

¿Aun estas en el centro comercial? – pregunto.

Se le ofrece algo estoy a punto de marcharme – anuncio mirado su reloj ya era 12 horas después de su cita – hay una tienda abierta, no quiero que su hija tenga cara de comida – comento escuchando una corta risa del otro lado de la línea.

Ahora no, debes de descansar mañana trabajas tres turnos adiós Fushimi – menciono para colgar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A la mañana siguiente-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Señor Kusanagi – escucho el rubio que apenas iba a prender su cigarrillo, para voltear a ver el callejón.

Saruhiko, ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto a ver al menor parido con ojeras notorias llevaba una maleta y en otra mano una bolsa.

Necesito un favor – comento – podría entregarle esto a Yata-san – dijo entregándole la pequeña bolsa – me voy señor Kusanagi.

¡oyes! – menciono ya que el otro no estaba ahí – es muy extraño.

¿Qué es extraño? – menciono Mikoto en compañía de Anna.

Vino Saruhiko y me pidió entregarle esto a Yata – contesto dándole la bolsa al mayor, que saco el contenido desconfiado, sacando una pequeña cajita roja con una llave y un sobre de papeles con mensaje en este: "This is a goodbye Yata, and always has been for you all"

Yo se lo entregarle – anuncio el antiguo rey rojo.

Si Mikoto – respondió el rubio – Mikoto sobre Saru y Yata, han estado frecuentándose hace una semana.

Lo sé, ese chico solo puede mira a Yata – respondió el peli rojo.

El chico de anteojos camino a una residencia que salían o entraban personas de Scepter 4, le miraban sorprendidos mirando la maleta del otro, que dio un suspiro para entrar a su habitación.

Asqueroso – menciono dejando su maleta y volver a salir a su trabajo.

Así, ¿Qué este él perro de Munakata Reisi? O ¿eres el espía de Suoh Mikoto? – escucho una voz llena de desdén y burla, cuando volteo vio a un peli verde con ojos avellanas vestido semi formal – mocoso acostúmbrate a servirme a mí el rey verde de la nobleza Luki Nebi.

Lástima, pero yo solamente le sirvo al capitán Munakata Reisi y será mejor que no se acostumbre este es el Scepter 4 solo luchamos ya que nuestra razón es justa un motivo más para no obedecerle señor – dijo para irse de ahí.

Ese mocoso, será un estorbo para nuestros planes – se escuchó hablar una voz madura y enojada, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro y ojos azules vestido de traje – atreviéndose a desobedecer a un rey, que acto más impropio Luki dejemos que descanse eterna mente en compañía de Mikoto Suoh y Reisi Munakata.

Si – contesto el otro - ¿Cuándo les mataremos? – pregunto con sed de sangre.

Todo a su tiempo – contesto yendo a la oficina del cuarto rey - ¿Qué basurero?

Fushimi-kun – escuchaba la voz de la vice comendarte – debes atender el papeleo pendiente – ordeno entregándole un carrito lleno de documentos y cajas – son para las ochos.

Si – contesto para entrar a un cuarto oscuro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Cerca del centro -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Veamos – hablaba bajamente el rey azul que vestía ropa informal – ¿por aquí debería estar? – pensó cuando sintió que le jalaban su suerte.

Morado – escucho decir la voz de una niña vestida de rojo y negro.

¿tú eres Anna? – pregunto poniéndose a la altura de la niña – deberías estar con Suoh o Kusanagi.

No, hoy vine con Yata – respondió la menor yéndose de ahí.

"Mikoto" – pensó para ir a la tienda para bebés – "espero que se parezcan"

Munakata – escucho la voz de quien pensaba mientras veía por la ventana - ¿Qué te traer por aquí? – pregunto viendo al otro mirar al piso.

Un regalo para mi hermana – contesto – sabes Ayane-one-sama, está embarazada.

Tu hermana, entonces entregarle un regalo de mi parte – menciono el peli rojo.

Está bien – respondió el ojí violeta para entrar en compañía del otro – tenía pensado comprar los muebles del bebé.

¿Es niño o niña? – pregunto desinteresadamente.

Niña – contesto el otro observando cómo se separaban – "tranquilizarte Munakata Reisi, será lo único que reciba de su padre" – pensaba para ir al departamento de muebles, donde estuvo cerca de una hora y media en la compra de un cuarto entero.

Es mucho – escucho detrás de él ya que Mikoto solamente llevaba un par de conejitos de peluche.

No importa – contesto el otro recibiendo sus facturas y ordenes de mudanza, como la canasta del peli rojo.

Espero que tu hermana y tu sobrina estén bien – menciono yéndose de ahí.

Gracias – respondió a la nada, caminado cuando les vio una chica de cabello rosa y un ojo verde como otro azul, como un chico de cabello negro y coleta alta – Kuroh y Neko – les menciono llamado la atención de ambos jóvenes.

Munakata Reisi el rey Azul – menciono Kuroh poniéndose enfrente de la otra.

¿No tienen donde quedarse? – pregunto lo obvio – pueden quedarse en mi casa.

¿Qué quieres? – menciono desconfiado el adolescente y la chica detrás de él mirándole también.

Si gustas puedes trabajar por la estadía – menciono el peli purpura caminado a su nueva residencia seguido por dos no muy seguros adolescentes – ¿sabes cocinar Yatogami Kuroh? – pregunto.

Si – respondió desviando su camino al supermercado.

Kuroh, comamos pescado – pidió la chica gato.

No tengo tanto dinero – respondió suspirando sosteniendo una canasta del otro.

Cocina para mí y les daré hospedaje como un sueldo – menciono el capitán del Scepter 4 – también tendrán tiempo suficiente para buscar lo que estén buscando.

Está bien – contesto el menor resignado.

Prepara algo dulce y puedes comprar comida para ustedes – menciono perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Kuroh, galletas – mencionaba la niña gato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En la cede Scepter 4 -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Buen trabajo Fushimi – mencionó la mujer de alto cargo – voy al bar, ¿quieres que le diga algo a Misaki-chan?

No, Yata no es nada mío – contesto el menor mientras salía hacia su departamento – mañana me inundara de nuevo con papeles, debo descansar.

Hasta mañana Fushimi – se despidió la mujer para irse de ahí.

El castaño saco su celular y llamo – bueno Munakata-san, ¿necesita algo?

Fushimi, no por el momento no y dime, ¿Cómo te fue?

Soy prisionero de una montaña de documentación – respondió.

Esos documentos deberían de ser autorizados por los dos reyes – menciono el otro.

No te preocupes, solo demuestra que confían en tú gente – contesto el otro – si te tensas será malo para los dos y mañana iré a la tienda para comprar los dulces que le gustan, pasaré a dejarlos a las 4.

Gracias Fushimi – respondió – pero no será necesario puedo ir yo, tengo mucho tiempo libre y el perro negro como la chica gato me hacen compañía.

Ya veo, no está solo es bueno entonces luego marcare o puede llamarme si se le ofrece algo – menciono el otro para colgar – Asqueroso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- En HOMRA -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yata, esto te lo da Saruhiko – hablo su rey para ver al peli rojo sacar papeles que miraba incrédulo, como la llave.

Mikoto-san, ¿Por qué me han entregado esto? – pregunto dejándoles ver los papeles de un departamento y una casa – no entiendo, esto es del estúpido mono la casa de sus padres y su departamento que compro.

Yata, Saruhiko siempre te miraba a ti en verdad eres un idiota – menciono el bar tender.

Ese mono traidor – mencionaba para irse de ahí – gracias Mikoto-san – menciono dejando entrar a la rubia.

Buenas noches – dijo para entrar – Izumo dame lo de siempre – ordeno sentado - ¿Cómo los envidio?

¿Por qué lo dices? – menciono ya que ella hablaba ignorando olímpicamente al ex rey rojo – mano derecha de Munakata.

En verdad todo lo que dice son idioteces, tienen tanto tiempo libre y ahora que el capitán fue suspendido indefinidamente esos incompetentes nos dejan todo el trabajo – menciono.

¿Qué quieres decir? – hablo Mikoto viéndola a los ojos.

Al capitán fue convocado por el rey dorado en compañía de Fushimi, cuando regresaron él anuncio su suspensión indefinidamente y a Fushimi debería trabajar casi las 24 horas – contesto – te pago Izumo – dejo el dinero en la barra y se fue sin tomar su bebida.

Awashima-kun – menciono el nombre de la joven viendo como el ambiente quedo tensó.

En verdad necesita un novio – comentaron algunos de los presentes – Izumo ¿cuánto habrá boda? – mencionaron ya que el otro les miraba feo.

Mikoto, ¿pasa algo? – le pregunto el rubio.

Nada – respondió.

Vaya este chiquero era donde reinabas antiguo rey rojo – se escuchó el quinto rey – sin duda un rey fracasado merece vivir con fracasados.

¿Qué asuntos tiene aquí? Rey purpura – menciono saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por el otro.

Nada solo deseo apodérame de este territorio – menciono sacando un abanico – espero que tu muerte sea la más dolorosa posible – dijo para sacar su aura.

Así, ¿Qué eso lo buscaban? Dígame ¿Qué planeaban hacer con el señor Munakata? – pregunto el teniente Saruhiko sacando su espada.

El debería morir a manos de Joker – contesto el otro – pero primero debo de extermínales – anuncio atacando al menor que esquivo al otro.

Entonces – dijo antes de lanzar sus cuchillas – solamente debo hacer que ambos se destruyan – dijo con una sonrisa sádica.

Escuchantes eso Mikoto, este tonto piensa que puede destruirnos – hablaba mientras se acercaba al rey rojo – sin duda no pediste educar a tu mascota – finalizo de hablar recibiendo una cortada en su mejilla para voltearse a atacar.

Sabes, cuando uno dice planes de homicidio lo procura hacer en un lugar sin cámaras de sonido – le dijo esquivado las ráfagas de aire y aceptando más a la piel contraria – a pesar de ser el rey purpura que controla el viento tienes muchas aberturas – finalizo de hablar quitándole un celular mirado de reojo a su antiguo líder, recibiendo un ataque.

Eso te pasa por ignorarme basura – grito fuera de sí.

Bueno, idiota Joker tus bufonadas se acaban ahora – mencionaba rompiendo el celular – un civil no debería estar aquí Mikoto-san – hablo respirando con dificulta.

Parece que mi gas venenoso ha entrado a tu sistema - menciono exhalando un aliento de un tono violeta.

Tal vez, este en mi sistema pero en el tuyo también – comento el menor a ver al otro más parido y debajo de sus ojos con marcadas ojeras rojas.

¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunto el rey temblando.

Así murió el primer rey purpura, sus pulmones se pudrieron y murió a las minutos – concluyo el menor – "ahora ¿Dónde atacara el payaso?" – pensó mirado el lugar y corrió donde estaba el rey rojo donde le tiro al piso recibiendo varias dagas en el pecho y lanzando una cantidad igual.

En verdad los payasos solo hacen cosas estúpidas – mencionaba el menor tosiendo sangre y viendo a un hombre caer en el otro lado – un veneno solamente puede destruir otro veneno – dijo para desviar la mirada – Misaki – pronuncio el nombre.

Saruhiko, ¿Por qué me salvaste? – pregunto el mayor levantado al menor en brazos.

La persona que más quiero y la persona que respecto, lo valoran a usted – contesto cerrado los ojos – yo solamente fui un sustituto, si siente que me debe algo, por favor no les diga a nadie de esto.

Está bien – respondió.


End file.
